Gas storage and distribution systems, such as systems used to store and distribute liquefied natural gas or liquefied petroleum gas, typically store gas from a producer in one or more tanks and then transport and deliver gas to a customer tank along a series of pipes and through a series of valves. In liquefied petroleum (LP) gas applications, the gas tank transfer system typically includes one or more excess flow internal valves that close in response to breakage in the gas storage and distribution system (e.g., due to damage in the downstream piping). However, these excess flow valves tend to undesirably introduce high flow-restriction into the system, which in turn leads to flow disruption and cavitation. Meanwhile, in liquefied natural gas (LNG) applications, the gas distribution system typically includes one or more gate or ball valves that function as primary shutoff valves. However, these gate or ball valves do not have the excess flow functionality provided by excess flow valves and do not offer much, if any, additional functionality.